


Швы

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джоан зашивает Шерлоку пулевое ранение (1 сезон 24 серия)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Швы

Он всегда делает вид, что ему не больно. Но Джоан знает, что это не так. Что его чувствительность делает его уязвимым. Но он доверяет ей зашить рану на плече. Игла входит под кожу, и Шерлок стискивает зубы. Так может продолжаться вечно – Джоан наблюдает за его агонизирующей душой, не в силах чем-либо помочь. Она знает, что только одно её присутствие уже облегчает ему жизнь, скрашивает его одиночество и не даёт ему захлебнуться в собственном бурлящем сознании. Шерлок, согнувшись, сидит перед ней без футболки на стуле, а по спине расползаются татуировки – ещё один способ самобичевания. Джоан тянет нитку – и Шерлок чуть шипит от боли, ведь его шьют по-живому, без обезболивающих. Она низко склонилась над его спиной. Рана небольшая, нужно быть предельно аккуратной. Его спина гладкая, тёплая, вокруг раны кожа чуть горячее. Джоан ловит себя на мысли, что это практически единственный повод для такой близости. Она кладет ладонь на его правое плечо, чтобы было удобнее шить другой рукой, и ощущает, как по его коже бегут мурашки, и незаметный мышечный спазм заставляет слегка дернуться от неожиданного касания. Джоан знает, что это адреналин, впрыснувшийся в кровь для отвлечения внимания от боли. Простая физиология, из-за которой Шерлок станет ещё более активным ближайшие сутки, пока не спадет воспаление. От того-то ей и кажется удивительным, какой он сейчас... Кроткий и терпеливый, пока она делает то, что он попросил. А ещё более удивительным ей кажется то, что в этот момент она вообще не вспоминает о больнице и о том, что тогда, когда она была хирургом, ей часто приходилось зашивать раны. С Шерлоком всё по-другому, поэтому это мгновение, на которое он позволил ей приблизиться, прикоснуться к себе, чего прежде не делал, да и она не пыталась, это мгновение – почти замершее в суматохе их дней, перепутанных, перевязанных бечевочными нитями постоянной притирки друг к другу. Глупо пытаться уговорить его поехать в больницу – он всё равно откажется. В тарелке рядом блестит бесформенная пуля, побывавшая в теле Шерлока и порвавшая ему мышцы. Шерлок упирается виском в спинку стула, от боли на его щеках нездоровый лихорадочный румянец. Его плечи напряжены, ключицы выпирают из-под натянутой кожи. Джоан делает ещё один стежок черной хирургической нити, оставляя на ране крестик. Она чувствует, как под кожей Шерлока соприкасаются порванные мышцы, и ей самой больно от того, что знает – Шерлок только сейчас позволил заштопать его, в первый и последний раз; потом он будет отказываться принять помощь, и на его рубашках постоянно будут пятна крови от разошедшихся швов. Джоан отрезает последний кусочек нити, кладет на рану бинт и приклеивает его пластырем. Она разглаживает его, и когда проводит пальцами по куску ткани, её рука невольно двигается дальше, гладя горячую кожу. Шерлок затихает и уже не стонет от боли. Его дыхание выравнивается. Джоан хватает неуловимого мгновения, чтобы дать Шерлоку немного своей заботы, о которой он никогда не просил. Рука, прекратившая своё движение по спине, соскальзывает, и Джоан торопливо и нерешительно целует его рядом с раной. Вкус соленой кожи остаётся на губах, а запах его раненого тела и так уже пропитал всё вокруг. Когда Джоан встаёт, Шерлок резко оборачивается, но ничего не говорит. Он провожает её взглядом, когда она, стараясь не оборачиваться и не смотреть на него, уходит в коридор, чтобы выбросить использованные бинты.  
Джоан облизывает губы и думает, что в этот момент между ними что-то порвалось.  
Но Шерлок знает: рвутся только швы.


End file.
